Letters
by PJGeek101
Summary: Letters from people to people. Ya know, will have lots and lots of different things, even though the topic is PJO. Hope you like! :)


**Okay hi, these letters are for Erin Jackson from Callie Jackson and Thalia Grace. The Locations are actually places I went last week, (apologies for the lack of updates) **

**Please Review!**

_Dear Erin,_

_How was last night? It was pretty eventful for me. I had my very first encounter with the were-kind. I was walking back to my cabin from the bathhouse somewhere in Virginia when I sensed someone was watching me. I turned around, coming face to face with the largest wolf I had ever seen. In my gut I knew at once that it was a werewolf. It had a coat of a dark grey and I thought it was you. I reached my had out towards it and it recoiled. _

_"Erin." I said softly, "Erin, is that you?"_

_The wolf stepped back and muttered something under it's breath that I couldn't understand. It must have been in Wolfish. It then grabbed the bottom of my jacket with it's teeth and led me to a cave. The wolf padded over to a trunk in the corner and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. _

_"You want me to drink that?" I asked him_

_If wolves can give irritated looks, then I had just gotten one. It pulled the stopper out of the bottle and drank a bit of it. _

_"You dragged me down here to watch you drink something?" I was tired and irritated, I don't know why I said it but I got another irritated wolf-look. _

_"No," a soft voice said, surprising me, "I dragged you here to talk"_

_I stared at the wolf, it was speaking to me, but it's mouth wasn't moving! I backed up against the wall and the wolf sat down on it's blanket. _

_"You aren't Erin" I said quietly, "Erin is a girl"_

_"Who is this Erin you speak of?" The wolf asked me, "Is she another wolf you have become accuainted with?"_

_I nodded, "Erin Jackson, well that's her human name, I don't know her Wolf name, she is my little sister."_

_The wolf listened patiently as I told him everything I knew about werewolves, whoch wasn't much, just everything you told me. When I finished, he was silent, then spoke again. _

_"I know my cousin Erin Jackson, you must be her sister, you have the same aura."_

_"Aura?"_

_"Yes, you both smell of the ocean, you more than her, and that is how I distinguished you to be different than most humans. And because you have been around her, that says to us wolves that you will not hurt us."_

_"Okay," I said, racking my brain for any mention of your cousins, "You are..."_

_"..Greywolf"_

_I recognized his name from something we were talking about a few days prior. _

_Well Erin, I am glad I hang out with you. And meeting your cousin was an interesting experience. I miss you, I'll see you on All Hallows Eve! Annoy Percy for me!_

_-Callie_

**Okay now a letter from Thalia!**

_Dear Erin,_

_Day 3 is the charm! Right now I am trying to draw the most inaccurate depiction of Medusa ever. (I added a pig nose and chin tusks)_

_Well we are headed to Niagara Falls and all I see right now is fields and trees and Mrs. Weasley wont stop saying, "Oh! Look at those pretty trees!". They dont look too special to me. _

_I haven't seen any monsters, but once I did smell Cyclops under us once. So yeah, I miss you, hi, and all that stuff. See you at Halloween._

_Miss our pranks,_

_Thals_

**Okay a really short one from Callie!**

_Dear Erin, _

_So in PA, I met another Poseidon kid! Aubra Lockheed, (Scottish, who knew they had demigods in SCOTLAND?) has the ability to change her form into a water Niad. Cool eh? I wonder how she ended up in Lake Erie! I told her about Camp, and I hope she shows up because another girl=annoyed brother! Sounds good to me!_

_How are things back at camp? Auntie Muriel treating you well? I hope she and the young little Weasley's are respecting your, ah, oddities. What's the latest Percabeth news? Can we prank them when I get home?_

_See you soon,_

_-Callie_

**From Erin...**

Dear Callie,

YAY! You've met Greywolf! He's one of the fun ones. He'll take me on little hunting expeditions, wrestle with me and sometimes he'll convince Ashenfoot (another cousin ) to take us to the Misty Waters. I'll tell you more when I see you it's a fairly long wolf lore tale. Get it TAIL! Any way I think that clear liquid was a vial of some rare ,to put it in human words, the Liquid Tounges potion. I'll explain more later. But yeah he was supposed to be at my coordination But he was there only to say he was proud of me and that he had a very important business thingy. I now assume that was you. And MY Pelt is a deep red-ish color. Ashenfoot is all black except a small patch of white hair on his chest.

OF COURSE I'll annoy Percy for you! I'd annoy him even if you were here!

See ya soon,

-Erin


End file.
